(1) Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a display panel assembly, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a display panel assembly inside which is mounted a relatively highly-integrated circuit board.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With the miniaturization and relatively high integration of elements mounted inside a display panel assembly, various electronic chips that are portions of the elements and a circuit board mounted with the various electronic chips have become smaller and thinner in dimension.
Electronic products from which an amount of data output and for which an output speed thereof is increased need a relatively high interconnection density. In order to meet the high interconnection density, elongated connection lines disposed on the electronic chips and the circuit board mounted with the electronic chips are disposed to have a line width narrower than a conventional line width of about 100 micrometers (μm).